Remote Teleportation
The ability to teleport matter/energy from one location to another without physical contact. Sub-power of Spatial Manipulation. Variation of Teleportation. Also Called * Apportation * Coordinate Change/Movement * Long-range Geo-Leaping/Phase-Jumping/Spatial Movement/Translocation/Teleportation/Tele-Transportation * Move Point * Remote Geo-Leaping/Phase-Jumping/Spatial Movement/Translocation/Tele-Transportation * Teleportation Inducement/Induction Capabilities User can teleport matter/energy from one location to another without transporting oneself along or requiring physical contact. Applications Offensive * Teleport objects into a target, causing telefrag, punching holes or bisecting the opponent. This can be considered a form of Spatial Attacks, as such ability cannot be blocked. ** Advanced users can even teleport the surrounding air or water molecules if physical ammunition, like bullets or needles, is lacking. * Teleport an attack back at the target. * When under attack, swap locations with the target to defend yourself as well as putting them in danger. * Teleport a massive object above the target, letting it crash down to crush the opponent to death. * Partial Teleportation Supplementary * Teleport out of harm's way. * Teleport great distances, reducing travel time. * Teleport past walls and obstacles. * Teleport matter/energy to another location, creating instant mailing. * Summon matter/energy by means of teleportation. * Banish matter/energy by means of teleportation. * Teleport beings to other worlds or areas and back. * Teleport bullets, harmful agents and pathogens out of one's body. Variations * Space Depletion * Space Generation * Teleportation Beam Emission * Telekinetic Teleportation * Warping Teleportation Associations * Conscious Spatial Awareness * Cosmic Awareness * Cosmic Teleportation * Meta Teleportation (advanced version) * Spatial Expansion * Spatial Manipulation * Summoning * Teleportation Limitations * Teleportation Immunity * User may not possess Conscious Spatial Awareness or Cosmic Awareness, which could make teleporting living organisms dangerous. * User may not possess Spatial Expansion, which would limit their teleportation options. * User may have to focus more to prevent from affecting an incorrect target. * Range of ability and allowable weight of matter/energy may have a limit. * User may damage their body by teleporting too often in a short period of time. * User may lose control of their power if under a lot of mental stress. * May not be able to teleport others who can also teleport. * May require target to be in line of sight to work. Known Users Anime/Manga Comics/Cartoons Gallery File:Absolute_Space.jpg|The One Being Sought (Code:Breaker) using Absolute Space to teleport others to him by deleting space in between, without him touching them. JLA 056 (2001) (digital-Empire) 020.jpg|Bruce Wayne/Batman (DC Comics) activating one of the JLA teleporters. Remote Teleportation by Parallex.JPG|Parallax (DC Comics) File:Summoning_Technique.jpg|The Summoning Technique (Naruto) teleports animals and others to the user, as long as the user has signed the respective contract or possesses the Rinnegan's Animal Path powers. Kakashi Hatake (Naruto) Kamui.gif|Obito Uchiha's (Naruto) left Mangekyō Sharingan will teleport anything caught within its vision to a dimensional void via the Kamui technique. File:Amenotejikara.gif|Sasuke Uchiha (Naruto) using Amenotejikara to shift himself, others, or objects a set distance away from the original. He can also increase the range by switching with another object. Trafalgar D. Water Law (One Piece) Ope ope no mi.gif|Trafalgar D. Water Law (One Piece) using his ROOM technique, which allows him to switch the spacing of anything within the spherical field without need of physical contact... Trafalgar D. Water Law (One Piece) Scan.gif|...or by using Scan to imbue his Kikoku with the Ope Ope no Mi Devil Fruit energy to selectively swaps and steal all the Den Den Mushi from the marines teleporting them away. File:Summoning_Legendary_Birds.png|Natsume's Yungerer (Pokemon Adventures) using Teleport to bring Freezer and Thunder to its location, even when they were on other floors of the Silph Co. building. Mephiles_the_DarkST.png|Mephiles the Dark (Sonic the Hedgehog) Egg Beater.jpg|Egg Beater (Sonic the Hedgehog/Archie Comics) My Little Pony Series Discord Remote Magiportation.gif|Discord (My Little Pony series) can remotely teleport others away from or right to him. My Little Pony Series Grogar Remote Teleportation.gif|Grogar (My Little Pony series) uses his powerful magic to quickly transport King Sombra to the Crystal Empire for him to assault it. File:6x02-Apportation.gif|A Valkyrie (Charmed) apports a knife to her hand. File:Anigifremoteorb1.gif|Paige (Charmed) using Remote Orbing to teleport Darcy. File:TeleorbingPaige.gif|Paige (Charmed) teleporting a notepad and a pen to her hand. Chrollo-teleportation.gif|Chrollo Lucifer (Hunter x Hunter) can teleport a person from one place to another place without that person's consent. Oddbob.jpg|The Jeggorabax Energy Entity (The Sarah Jane Adventures) teleported its victims to another realm Teleportation Manipulation By The Red Skull.jpg|A cosmic powered Red Skull (Marvel Comics) teleports Justice to the Himalayans. Professor Zapotec Professor Marlin.jpg|Professor Zapotec and Professor Marlin (Mickey Mouse) can send Mickey and Goofy through time and space via their time machine. NatashaKestal.png|Natasha Kestal (Heart of Dread Series) can teleport small objects from one place to another. File:Awakihitskuroko.gif|Awaki Musujime (A Certain Magical Index) teleports a metal briefcase in front of Kuroko Shirai. Witch Queen's Teleportation.gif|Witch Queen (Master Raindrop) teleports herself with Raindrop, Jin Hou and her warriors. CDisco.jpg|D-I-S-C-O (Jojo's Bizarre Adventure Part VII: Steel Ball Run) can teleport any object that is flying over a grid created by his stand, Chocolate Disco, to whatever corresponding grid-space he selects. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Spatial Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Remote Power Category:Transportation Category:Teleportation Category:Common Powers